


Kuroko no Basuke Stories

by Neorulez



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Basketball, Best Friends, Childhood, Crying, Developing Friendships, Don't Judge Me, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heterosexuality, Humor, Long Shot, M/M, Multi, Must Read, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, What-If, Yaoi, Yuri, alternative universes, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable!





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko didn't know what happened all he knew Momoi came to his house with tears streaming down her face. 

“Tetsu-kun….!” cried the distraught Tondou manager. She threw herself onto Kuroko—the Seirin basketball player was caught off guard when she did so, and in the end he fall on the tile floor of his apartment with Momoi on top of him. “Mmmphmm!” He muffled between her breast. 

“Uh oh, Tetsu-kun,” Momoi fretted as she simply lifted herself up off of Kuroko. “I am so sorry I didn't mean to suffocate you! Are you okay?” Put simply, Kuroko nodded. 

“What's wrong Momoi-san?” Kuroko asked. Momoi hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how to tell Kuroko this. “You were crying early.” He mentioned, still remembering the upset look on her face. 

“Tetsu-kun, promise me you won't tell Dai-chan!” Momoi was begging Kuroko not to tell Aomine. 

“Tell him what?” Kuroko inquired.

“I just took a pregnancy test, and I just discovered I am pregnant.” The Tondou manager revealed.

“You're going to be a mom and Aomine is going to be a dad.” The former Teikō basketball player realized. This was crazy! Kuroko knew Aomine and Momoi was dating, but he didn't know they went to step level of dating, and actually had sex. Wow, this was too much for Kuroko. “Well you got to tell him.” It is only reasonable thing to do. 

“No,” Moimoi downright refused. “I can't do that!”

“And why not?” Kuroko didn't get it. Sure, this news would surprise Aomine, but he didn't understand why Momoi was strongly against telling the ace of Tondou High.

“You know Dai-chan has been working hard with basketball, his grades, and applying for colleges, right?” Momoi reminded.

“Yeah so…” Kuroko still get what she was getting at.

“Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan has been accepted to a college in America he told me yesterday during our date, and I don't want him to not go because I am pregnant.” Least Aomine needed is to worry about her. Momoi wanted Aomine to follow his dreams and become pro basketball player. 

“That isn't your decision to decide Momoi-san,” Kuroko stated. “It is Aomine’s decision to stay or leave when he finds out you are pregnant.”

“It is my decision, let me be selfish at least once, Tetsu-kun… please…. Daiki needs this …. He needs to live his dreams….” Momoi was distraught alright. She was having a breakdown. Tears were streaming down, her breathing was uncontrollable, and she was trembling and holding herself as if doing this would comfort her.

Kuroko pulled her into tight embrace, wiped her tears away with his fingers, reassured her everything will be alright. “We will figure something out, okay?” Momoi nodded. “I will help you with this okay and I won't tell Aomine-kun if you do not want me to, but I have feeling he will catch on eventually because you are going to get bigger.” Kuroko pointed out. 

“Thank you Tetsu-kun, thank you so much!” Momoi was so relief that Kuroko would not tell Dai-chan that she was pregnant that she return the hug.

Months later. . .

“Hey Tetsu!” Kuroko heard a familiar voice—it was Aomine. 

“Aomine-kun,” The regular at Seirin High said with a smile. “Good to see.”

“Good to see you to,” Aomine replied then he went ahead and ask his friend a question. “Have you seen Momoi at all? She has been gone for couple months and she hasn't return, and I do not know why.” 

“Sorry, Aomine-kun I haven't seen her at all.” Kuroko answered. 

“Are you sure?” Aomine was now interrogating Kuroko. Kuroko wasn't very comfortable, but he kept his blank face so he will not blow his cover. Hopefully this will work.

“Positive.” Kuroko remarked. 

“Well alright. See you later then Tetsu!” Aomine waved to Kuroko as he walked away. 

When Aomine was out of sight, Kuroko relaxed his shoulders and sighed in relief.

That was a close one.

Elsewhere, Momoi was at home looking at herself in the mirror, and noticed her belly was really getting big. She looked like a balloon! Despite how big she looked, Momoi smiled admiringly, started rubbing her belly lovingly. 

“I am going to take good care of you baby.” Momoi said as she continued caressed her stomach. 

Not long before she could do anything else she heard door pounding frantically. Startled, Momoi quickly walked towards the door to see who it was—discovered it was Aomine. Her heart began racing as she saw him through the peephole.

“Hey Satsuki, open the door!” Aomine yelled from the other side. 

Momoi decided to stay silent so Aomine will eventually leave. 

“Satsuki, please open up! I am worried about you! You haven't been to school for months and the school staff won't talk to me and I am wondering why not. I went to talk to Tetsu too….” Now the ace of Tondou was rambling.

“You talked to Tetsu-kun!” She suddenly blurted out. Uh oh! She blew her cover of not being here. Oops!

“Satsuki! You are there! Open up please!” Aomine was begging. He never begged for anything, but this was his first time. 

“Go away Dai-chan!” She yelled.

“But, I want to see you!” Aomine felt mad. What was wrong with his girlfriend? He came here to see her, and she wanted him to leave. Well that surely isn't going to happen. She had to be kidding him. He knew she wanted to see him. “Stop playing these games, Satsuki, open up damn it!” Now Aomine begin pounding on the door like a mad man. 

“Go away Dai-chan!” She parrotted

“No!”  
“Go away!  
“No!”  
“I am not going anywhere!”  
“Dai-chan…”  
“I am going today stay here all night and till next day if I have to! I am not going anywhere!”  
“Dai-chan…”

Momoi knew her boyfriend was stubborn as a mule, so she knew he was not going anywhere—not anytime soon at least. She figured he would leave eventually.

She walked to the couch, laid down to some rest, and soon fell into a deep slumber. Hours later, Momoi woke up from her slumber, stretched her arms and legs, walked towards the door, peered through peephole to see Aomine sitting on the ground next to the rail sleeping soundlessly. 

“Dai-chan…” She fretted out her door. She placed her hand on Aomine's cheek, carefully caressed his cheek. “I am sorry Dai-chan…” Tears slowly streamed down Momoi’s face. 

Eventually, Aomine awaken from his slumber, saw Momoi with tears cascading down her face, but not only that she big—very big. Soon realization, dawned across her face.

“Were you hiding from me because you are pregnant?” Aomine assumed. 

“I didn't want to worry you about it plus you are going to college in America. I didn't want me to be the reason why you are staying here.” Momoi disclosed. 

“Satsuki, I am not going to America.” Aomine brought what he was keeping a secret to light. 

“But why? I thought you wanted to go to America and study there! I thought you were going to play basketball, become a pro athlete, be apart of a basketball team in American, and live your…” Satsuki babbled. 

“Shush Satsuki,” Her boyfriend placed his finger on her lips to silence. Satsuki stopped talking, looked up at her man cluelessly, but at the same time she looked so cute that Aomine wanted to kiss those lovable lips of hers. So, he did, he kissed her eagerly, slipped his hands down her nightgown to played with her pink bud of her nipple. Satsuki flushed furiously, felt herself become hot upon Aomine's touch. “Listen okay?” Satsuki kept attentive, braced herself to hear what Aomine wanted to say. 

“I am going to college in another city nearby which is not far from here so I will be here for you and our baby. I love you Satsuki,” Aomine said. “I also asking you to marry me.” Kneeling on one knee, Aomine pulled out a box, opened the lid of the box, which, revealed a silver diamond ring. 

“Dai-chan of course I will marry you! I love you Daiki! I love you so much!” Momoi threw her arms around his neck, smashed her lips against Daiki’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is studying, and Kise is annoying then two just suddenly kiss?! Wait what....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

“Kurokocchi!” Kise whined, petulantly.

Kuroko ignored Kise, returned back to studying. Kise was such an annoyance. There was no way he could study definitely if Kise was around.

 _I barely can concentrate, let alone finish these problems!_ Brain, now, totally out of Teikō basketball player decided it would be best to call it quits. Perhaps get some fresh air too? Believe Kuroko, he needed it!

“Kise, I am going to go home, it is getting late, talk to you later, alright?” Kuroko said, standing up from the desk. He pushed the chair in, waved dismissively at the blonde, and started walking away.

“Wait, Kurokocchi!” Kise yelped, chasing after Kuroko.

For an odd reason, Kise felt like Kuroko was ignoring him. I mean Kise yelled loud enough for Kuroko to hear him. Why was Kuroko suddenly running from him? Kise figured whatever it is, he needed to find out why.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise whined once more.

“Kise, I have to go home! Leave me alone!” Kuroko yelled back. He really didn’t want to be bothered right now. He’d spend his whole day with Kise. Now, he desperately needed some alone― _no, he needed alone time_. He needed time away from Kise!

“I can give you a ride!” The blond hollered out. Suddenly, Kuroko stopped running, and Kise ended up bumping into him.

“Hey, Kurokocchi…. Why did you….?” Kise begins to ask but decided to stop speaking entirely.

“Are you sure, you can give me a ride?” Kuroko asked, looking at Kise with a very serious look.

“Of course, it is no sweat,” Kise reassured.

“Well, if you are insisting, I take your offer,” Kuroko said.

“Can I get something in return?” The copycat basketball player inquired.

“Like what?” The Seirin regular asked.

“A kiss, Kurokocchi~!” Kise exclaimed, placing his finger on Kuroko’s lips.

“Alright, I am a good kisser, so if you fall in love with me, you only got yourself to blame.” Kuroko deadpanned as he stood on his tippy toes and peck Kise on the lips.

“Come on, Kise, it is late and I need to make dinner still.” Kuroko was trying to get Kise’s attention, but the blond was just standing there like a statue. _What is wrong with Kise?_ The Seirin basketball player wondered. _Is it because of that kiss?_ If so, Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know what you like in a comment below! If you have any ideas, feel free to message me!


End file.
